Hell with Zabini and Malfoy
by whiteSerenity
Summary: When a spell went wrong, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy are left in charge with a four years old Hermione Granger. Life is fun isn’t it?
1. Chapter 1

Hell with Zabini and Malfoy

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Creation of J.K. Rowling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SMACK!

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Draco scowled, then sneered when he realized the figure on the ground was Hermione Granger.

"Well, I was going to apologize but since it is you, forget about it," Hermione said peevishly as she picked herself up.

"Now I've got you're germs on me—"

"Mudblood, yes, yes, I must say Malfoy it is kind of boring with the same insult for the last what…six or seven years?" Hermione scoffed.

Draco glared at her as she pushed passed him and kept going on her way.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Draco called out at Hermione's back.

"Transfiguration," He heard her mutter.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?"

Draco smirked to himself as Hermione turned around, again pushing him out of the way; she stalked off, cheeks tinged pink.

-INSERT PAGE BREAK-

"Stupid old hag," Draco cursed under his breath to his best friend, Blaise Zabini, "When the hell are we going to use a spell like that?"

Blaise shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Who knows, maybe you should try it on you father."

"Now that isn't a bad idea," Draco smirked. "Turning Lucius Malfoy into a four-year-old."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall snapped, "I would appreciate it if you at least attempt to pay attention during class! Ten points from Slytherin!"

Draco glared at his professor while a few Gryffindor sniggered.

"Now," McGonagall said briskly to the class, "please listen carefully. If any part of this goes wrong, you will be in for a very severe punishment. We will be trying out this spell, but please make sure your wand is pointing downwards at the floor. If you happen to point at one of your classmate, they will be turned into a four-year-old. And since there is no counter spell, your classmate would be stuck as a four-year-old for one whole month _under your responsibility."_

Draco shuddered, picturing himself with a four-year-old.

"On the count of three," McGonagall said.

"One, two---"

A few "Changea Agea, " chorused through the room. Suddenly, a bright light beamed off Neville Longbottom's wand which knocked him backwards into Blaise who fell onto Draco who had just finished saying the spell. His wand changed directions as Zabini crashed into him.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise cried and pushed Neville off of him.

"Oof," Said Draco, still unable to breath.

Draco heard a fill gasp around the room as the smoke cleared up and a small girl with curly brown hair and big chocolate eyes took the place of where Hermione Granger was, eyeing around the room curiously.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no!" Ron Weasley stared horrified at the four-year-old.

"Look what you've done!" Draco looked up to see McGonagall glaring at him. He felt himself shrink backwards.

"Headmaster's office, now!" She snapped at him, and then walked towards the small girl who was crowded by a group of Gryffindor, cooing at her.

McGonagall held out a hand to the girl, who took it with a toothy smile and off they went to Dumbledore's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But professor!" Draco almost wailed, "It was Longbottom! He can't do anything right!"

McGonagall ignored him as she said the password to the gargoyles in front of the headmaster's office and entered without a word.

Draco continued to complain as they went up the stairs. The young girl stared at him with wide, interested eyes as McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore as he opened the door, "what a surprise, Minerva! Mr. Malfoy and who do we have here?"

The small brunette showed him a wide smile and waved cheerfully with her hand that was not linked with McGonagall's.

"We were learning about the changing age spell," Professor McGonagall said sternly, sending Draco another glare.

"Oh dear!" Dumbledore said, as cheerful as ever with that usual twinkle in his eyes.

Draco grumbled under his breath.

"So this is the five-year-old Hermione Granger," Dumbledore stroked his long silvered beard and peered at the grinning girl over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes," McGonagall sniffed, "Mr. Malfoy here wasn't listening to the instructions carefully and thought it was fun to point his wand at a fellow classmate."

"That is not true!" Draco immediately started to protest, "it was Longbottom! He fell in Blaise who knocked me over and—"

"Mr. Zabini, you say?" Dumbledore interrupted him.

Draco nodded and was about to keep on protesting when Dumbledore put up his hand to silence him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you better inform Mr. Zabini that you two just got yourself a new responsibility." Professor Mcgonagall said, "You are going to be playing family for the next month."

Draco paled considerably, Dumbledore smiled merrily and McGonagall looked as stiff as ever as they all turned to look at the young Hermione Granger.

A/N: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hell With Zabini and Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2

Dedicated to my Beta, Ms. Anna

"You? Babysitting?" Blaise looked at Draco as if he was doing a tap dance.

"I know," Draco said, scowling.

"Me? Babysitting?" Blaise continued to look bewildered.

"I know," Draco said, continuing to scowl.

"You? And me? Babysitting a mini Granger?" Blaise asked, sounding faint.

"I know," Draco snapped, "I'm the one who explained the situation to you okay? You don't need to summarize it for me again! As if it wasn't bad enough when old coot Dumbledore told me!"

Blaise shook his head, sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then stared at the four-years-old brunette, whose hand was linked with Draco's and peered up at him, gaze full of interest and curiosity. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled.

"Can she speak?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm supposed to know how?"

"She should," Blaise mumbled to himself, " she is the smartest witch of the century, she probably was a kid genius."

"I dunno," Draco said, "All she's done is smile and wave, like an idiot."

They both looked at the girl.

"Malfoy!" Draco looked up and groaned, seeing an enraged Harry stalking towards him with his faithful sidekick. He frowned, was that fear on Weasley's face?

"Hand over Hermione, this minute!" Harry shouted as he neared Draco and Blaise.

The little girl looked up at the green-eyed boy, wide-eyed; she hid behind Draco's back as if scared. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Look at that!" Malfoy smirked, "One-third of the Golden Trio is scared of the other two-third!"

Ron's ears reddened, and he was about to pull out his wand when McGonagall stepped in.

"What is going on here?" Her voice was stern, "I thought, Mr. Malfoy I told you to take her back to the Slytherin quarters? Why are you still here wandering in the hall? I did not let you and Mr. Zabini out of the afternoon lessons for nothing! Young Hermione needs her nap!"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other in surprise, then, Draco drew in a sharp breath and said in a voice full of sarcasm, "Nap, professor? Ho-how exactly are we suppose to make a four-year-old go to sleep? A sleeping potion? Or a spell? Maybe-"

"See!" Harry cut in, "He has no idea how to take care of the kid!"

"And I suppose you do?" Blaise spoke up.

Harry ignored him, "Zabini and Malferret are going to kill Hermione!"

"Mr. Potter, it was Professor Dumbledore and I who assigned Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy to look after Hermione," McGonagall snapped, "I would appreciate if you respected out decisions."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Ron interrupted.

"Harry, you heard Professor McGonagall, Hermione is Malfoy and Zabini's responsibility now. Leave it, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Harry, Draco and Blaise looked at him in surprised.

"Yes," Even McGonagall looked slightly startled for a minute before fully agreeing with Ron, "You heard what Mr. Weasley said, Mr. Potter. He is being very mature. I assure you, that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini will take care of Ms. Granger to their full abilities. For they know," at this she stared sternly at the pale blonde, and dark haired boy, "If any harms come to young Hermione here, they will face very, _very_ serious consequences. Including, but not limited to, expulsion."

Blaise and Draco shivered, unconsciously.

"Now off you go, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall her attention back to the green-eyed boy, "and I hope to never see either of you bother Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zabini again. And if young Ms. Granger do not wish to see you," all eyes turned to the young girl still hiding behind Draco's back, "then please leaver her along also."

Harry looked bewildered, but was dragged off by Ron before he could protest.

"Thank god," They heard the red-head say, "that we don't have to take care of her. An old and mature Hermione is bad enough, but a four-year-old Hermione Granger would just be a nightmare!"

-INSERT PAGE BREAK-

"Think of something!" A thoroughly frustrated Draco shouted at his partner.

Blaise leaned against the wall, looking exhausted while the four-year-old sat on the side of his bed, with her small legs hanging off the bed, waddling back and forth, fully concentrated on sucking the lollipop she held in her hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaise said exasperatedly.

They had been using every method they know, excluding potions and spells (for McGonagall basically threatened to hex them into the next century if they did) to make the young Hermione fall asleep. Unfortunately, the young girl was simply too hyper.

"We haven't tried lullabies yet!" Draco said, excited.

"Good idea, Malfoy," Blaise's voice was dripping of sarcasm, "why don't you sing her of, oh-what was that muggle one called, twinkle, twinkle little star?"

"You think of a better idea then," Draco glared at him.

"Lets just do our homework first, she will tire herself out and fall to sleep eventually," Blaise sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trust Snape to give a ten page essays," Draco groaned.

"Shhhh," Blaise glared at him, they looked in the direction of the young Granger who, finally tired herself out by running around the Slytherin screaming and dancing around like a monkey and fell asleep on the couch as Blaise and Draco did their potion homework in the common room.

Hermione turned on the couch, opened one eye, closed it, then opened the other eye, closed it, and opened both eyes, Climbed up and looked about to cry. Luckily, Blaise moved fast and pushed yet another lollipop into her hand within seconds.

"She is four, for Merlin's sake! Can't she talk instead of cry?" Draco said, irritated.

Blaise shrugged.

"So much for the smartest witch of the century," Draco said, smirking.

Draco jumped and shrieked as he turned and saw the four-year-old Hermione peering over his shoulder at his potion essay, criticizing almost every word he has written down.

"You spelled consequences wrong, it is c-o-n-s-e-q-u-e-n-c-e-s, and ginger root is not used for purple spots, it is used to cure extra toes. Christmas trolls live in North Vile Pole, not South Evil Pole, stupid."

Draco stared, wide-eyed and speechless at the small brunette.

Blaise chuckled and said, "She is, Draco, Hermione Granger _is_ the smartest witch of the century."

**B/N: **Sorry about the lack of beta-ing. School's been hell, and I've been too irritated with my friends to do much of anything. Don't forget to review, though!

A/N: WOW! You guys really out done yourself! 19 reviews! I nearly got tears streaming down my face right now!

For 'Life with Zabini and Malfoy' readers, a sincere apology. I am officially ill this week and have a confession to make. I have not yet start working on the next chapter, I am so sorry! I know I should keep up with my one week update but I have not been feeling well and there are some family crisis at the time. I will start working on it as soon as possible and there will be an update by next Sunday!


End file.
